Memories Of Love
by Javiwiwi MS
Summary: Edward y Bella, van a cumplir dos años de relación, pero él no sabe qué regalarle, así que recordando junto a sus hermanos la manera en que la conoció encontrará el regalo perfecto para impresionarla. Pero, posiblemente, el que termine impresionado sea él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en la siguiente historia son de la autoria de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

Este One-shot estara concursando en el _Birthday contest de Elite Fanfiction._

 **...**

 **Beteado por Pichi LG, beta de Elite Fanfiction**

 **...**

 **Memories Of Love**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que captaron fue a mi nena: Bella. La dueña de mi corazón, de mi billetera y, sobretodo, de mi hermosa y muy llena tarjeta de crédito.

Estábamos enredados el uno con el otro. Yo tenía metida una de mis piernas entre las de ella, mientras ella descansaba su espalda en mi pecho.

Amaba despertar así con ella. Era una de las mejores cosas que habían pasado en mi vida.

Me acurruqué un poco más en ella, pensando en lo que nos faltaba aún por vivir y en como me tuve que enfrentar al feo de su ex, Jacob _chucho_ Black. Ese pedazo de mierda que quiso quitarme a Bella, después de lo mal que se había portado con ella.

Suspiré y comencé a pasar mi nariz por su cuello. Escuché como ronroneaba de placer y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, continuando con mis caricias.

Gimió. —Deja de hacer eso —Me alejó con su mano—. Quiero dormir, bebé.

—Pero yo no —Me restregué contra ella— y _Eddie_ tampoco.

Escuché su sofocada risa. —Eres un enfadoso.

—Te amo —La besé.

—¡Oh, no comiences con tus _te amo_! —Se volteó hacia mí y mi polla quedó en su estómago—. No conseguirás nada, ¿me escuchas?

Sonreí torcidamente. —¿Estás segura, bebé?

—Completamente —Enarcó una de sus cejas.

Me quedé mirándola.

Sabía que cuando ella se ponía así de testaruda, ni el mismo _Yisus_ podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, y yo quería follar, o como dice ella, hacer el amor. Odiaba con pasión esta última expresión, demasiado cursi para mi persona.

Suspiré e hice un puchero. —Anda nena, será un _rapidín_.

—No tengo ganas.

Abrí los ojos. —Nena, te lo suplico.

Vi como se sentó y aventó las colchas en mi cara. Me quedé tieso, simplemente mirando lo verde de las sábanas, hasta que sentí la mano de mi nena en mi polla.

Sabía que terminaría convenciéndola.

Gemí cuando hizo presión en mi polla, estaba demasiado excitado. Ella comenzó a acariciarla con un poco de rudeza, pero no me importó, necesitaba eso.

Rodé los ojos ante la sensación de su mano, hasta que sentí su aliento en la punta. Esto se estaba poniendo mejor, joder.

Rápidamente quité la sabana para mirar su hermoso rostro. Ella me miró por encima de sus pestañas y sentí cómo mi polla se retorció en su boca. Joder esto era la gloria.

Vi cómo se separó y quise gritar de frustración. —¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, yo ya te ayudé un poco, lo siguiente ya es tu trabajo.

—Créeme, solo lo empeoraste —Enarqué una ceja—. Ahora tendrás que terminar el trabajo.

Negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, amor, son las nueve con doce minutos y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Bella... —siseé en tono de advertencia.

—Bebé, cumpliremos dos años mañana y tengo que comprar tu regalo.

Rodé los ojos. —Una mamada podría ser un regalo.

—No te dejes llevar por lo que quiere tu polla, tengo un mejor regalo para ti. —Vi de nuevo esa mirada de hace días—. Te sorprenderás.

¿Acaso el tono de esas últimas dos palabras había sido de... advertencia?

—Bebé...

Sonriendo negó con su cabeza de nuevo. —Lo siento.

Me dejé caer en la almohada, frustrado y con mi polla doliendo.

—Ya me lo agradecerás —Besó mis labios—. Ahora, por favor, llévame a casa de tu mamá.

—¿A qué quieres ir con mi mamá? —Cuestioné.

—Por algo que no te importa. —La fulminé con la mirada—. Ahora levántate, arréglame y llévame.

Rugí y me levanté, arrastrando los pies hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar una idea surgió en mi cabeza y me volteé a mirarla por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a bañar? —Le sonreí con coquetería—. Hay que ahorrar agua, bebé.

Me sonrió. —Claro, bebé. ¿Por qué no?

.

.

.

—¡Hey, bro! —Emm palmeó fuertemente mi espalda.

No respondí su saludo, simplemente me senté en el cómodo sofá de la sala de mamá.

Las mujeres estaban extrañamente silenciosas, como si ocultaran un secreto entre ellas. Nos daban esa mirada que claramente decía esa mierda de "yo sé algo que tú no". Hasta Bella traía esa mierda de mirada.

—Oye, escuchamos que ya viene tu aniversario con Bella —Elevó sus cejas Jasper—. ¿Qué le regalarás?

Suspiré.

Eso era la mierda que me tenía así de serio y sin ánimos. No tenía ni la jodida menor idea de qué regalarle a mi hermosa novia.

Cuando cumplimos seis meses, la llevé a un yate por todo un fin de semana. Luego, cuando cumplimos un año, le pregunté si quería irse a vivir conmigo y, juntos buscamos el departamento ideal. Después, cumplimos un año con seis meses y nos fuimos a Francia por dos semanas. Ya mi pobre cerebro se había secado completamente.

—Tienes que pensarlo muy, muy bien —dijo Jasper, con rostro serio.

Emmett rascó su cabeza mientras hacía un gesto. —Hey, hermanitos… ¿Y si vamos a tomar algo?

—Emmett, necesito pensar en lo que le regalaré a Bella, no tengo tiempo de andar por ahí para tomar una copa. —Rodé los ojos.

—Solo será una copa. Jas y yo te ayudaremos a pensar algo para el regalo —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Seguro.

.

.

¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo al hacerle caso a Emmett y terminar en un bar? No lo sabía.

Ahora estaba sentado en una mesa del centro, mientras tomaba una copa junto con mis dos idiotas hermanos: Jasper y Emmett. Ambos tenían la mirada fija en la mujer y el hombre que cantaban, no sé qué canción.

Terminó la mierda de canción y un minuto después comenzó otra. Levanté la mirada como si algo me hubiera golpeado, yo conocía esa tonada... Era la canción que Bella y yo amábamos porque fue la que estaba cuando nos conocimos: _A thousand years_.

Suspiré como colegiala y miré a mis idiotas hermanos. —Esa canción estaba cuando conocí a Bella, es nuestra favorita.

Ellos me miraron un segundo y después rieron. Jodida mierda, por eso nunca compartía nada con ellos, solo mi Bella me entendía.

Les enseñé el dedo corazón. —Coman mierda, pendejos.

—Calmado, hermano, mejor cuéntanos tu historia con Bella. —Emm me guiñó un ojo.

Entrecerré mis ojos, mirándolos. —No, no lo haré.

—Posiblemente, si nos cuentas cómo la conociste, te podamos ayudar con tu regalo —sugirió Jasper.

No era mala idea esa mierda, pero como se trataba de contarles a mis estúpidos hermanos, tenía mis dudas.

Suspiré rendido. —Bien, lo haré… pero al primer comentario burlón que hagan, dejaré de hacerlo y patearé su culo.

Ambos asintieron y comencé.

.

.

.

 _Dos años atrás [Julio de 2013]_

 _Deshice el nudo de la puta corbata, ya que la muy cabrona parecía querer ahorcarme. No sabía ni como había podido soportarla por jodidas ocho horas._

 _Observé a mi alrededor y lo único que podía ver eran papeles y más papeles. Estaba tan cansado de esta mierda. Esto era algo de todos los días, no parecía que tuviera dos hermanos —que eran los vicepresidentes—, para que me ayudaran con todo esto._

 _Pero claro, ambos estaban casados y tenían que atender a sus dulces —pero enfadosas— esposas. Yo era el soltero de los tres, desde hacía más de siete meses, y estaba feliz por eso. Tanya era sofocante en muchos aspectos._

 _Ella ahora estaba en una relación con un tal Demetri y, por lo que sabía, iban tan bien, que ya se escuchaban campanas de boda. Me alegraba por ella y esperaba que fuera muy jodidamente feliz._

— _Ándale, Edward, ponte hacer todo el trabajo —Me dije a mí mismo—. Tú puedes, eres un campeón._

 _Ya me estaba pasando con mis ánimos a mí mismo, pero era lo único que me quedaba._

 _Bufé y bufé, y también suspiré y maldije, hasta que terminé todo el trabajo. Bajé por las escaleras maldiciendo aun más, enojado con mis estúpidos hermanos._

 _Mi móvil comenzó a sonar mientras entraba a mi auto; rodando los ojos lo saqué y contesté sin mirar quién era._

— _¿Hola?_

— _Edward, soy yo, tu madre —Sí, ya lo sabía—. Te llamo porque estoy muy preocupada por ti, cariño._

 _Pasé una mano por mi cabello. —¿A qué se debe tu preocupación hacia mi persona?_

— _Tu padre ya me dijo que estás trabajando de más —Su voz se escuchaba molesta—. Así que... he hablado con él y ha decidido asumir de nuevo la presidencia para que tú te tomes unas hermosas vacaciones… ¿Es genial, verdad?_

 _Su entusiasmo era palpable incluso a través del teléfono, pero yo estaba jodidamente cansado como para entusiasmarme con la idea de unas vacaciones._

— _Mamá llámame mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado y todavía tengo que conducir hasta mi departamento._

 _Escuché como chilló. —Mira jovencito, mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana estarás en un vuelo para Venecia. ¿Escuchas, bebé?_

 _Sentí como mi boca caía abierta ante la orden de mi madre... Es decir, me estaba tratando como si fuera un adolescente._

— _Bien. Mañana estaré en tu casa a las 7:00, haré tus maletas y te irás de vacaciones —podría jurar que sonreía—. Ten cuidado al conducir. Te amo bebé._

 _Aún con la boca abierta, conduje hasta mi casa y lo primero que hice fue dejarme caer en la cama, solo molestándome en quitarme el saco y la camisa, poco me importaban los pantalones._

 _._

 _._

—Entonces, ¿la conociste en ese viaje a Venecia? —interrumpió mi relato la voz de Emmett.

—Así es. ¿Me dejas continuar? —dije exasperado—. Sabes que odio que me interrumpan.

Jasper rió entre dientes. —Hermano, tenle paciencia, es el más retardado.

—¡Oye! —Emmett se mostró indignado un momento mientras nosotros reíamos.

Me calmé y los miré seriamente. —¿Me dejan continuar ahora?

Ambos asintieron y regresé a mi relato.

.

.

 _No sabía cómo se había dado esta mierda, pero me encontraba sentado en un vuelo de primera clase hacia Venecia._

 _El avión aterrizó y bajé rápidamente recogiendo mis dos maletas. Según mi madre, me hospedaría en el hotel Moresco, uno de los mejores hoteles y con vista a un lago._

— _Gracias, señorita —Le agradecí a la rubia pestañas coquetas cuando me tendió mi equipaje._

 _Tomé un taxi hasta el hotel, estaba cansando ya... Tal vez estas vacaciones serían buenas después de todo, y no eran tan mala idea. Necesitaba relajarme, la empresa estaba asfixiándome demasiado._

 _El hotel no me decepcionó, era justo lo que prometió mi mamá y mucho más. Mi suite estaba cómoda y fresca, pero traté de no encariñarme mucho con ella ya que después no querría irme._

 _Dormí alrededor de una hora, para después desempacar todo, y ponerme un short para bajar a la alberca._

 _Llegué hasta recepción, e ignorando el fallido intento de coqueteo de la recepcionista, fui hasta las albercas. No había muchas personas y, afortunadamente, tampoco había muchos niños, solo cuatro por lo que pude ver._

 _Me quité mis simples sandalias negras y, sin importarme si mojaba o no a los demás, me lancé a la piscina._

 _Salí a la superficie y quité el pelo mojado de mis ojos. Esto si que era jodidamente relajante, estar despreocupado en Venecia, sin nada de presiones del trabajo._

 _Nadé alrededor de una hora, hasta que decidí salir y recostarme en la tumbona que estaba cerca. El sol me daba un poco, pero era cómodo, estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos cuando la vi._

 _Iba caminando cerca de la piscina, con un traje de baño azul con blanco, haciendo resaltar su hermosa piel. Su cabello castaño estaba suelto y tenía un lindo rostro._

 _Cuando pasó cerca de mí, le sonreí y ella me respondió viéndose sonrojada por un momento. Era la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto y créanme, yo había visto muchas._

 _Desapareció de mi campo visual y no volví a verla en tres días, hasta que una milagrosa mañana la encontré en el elevador._

— _Hola. Gracias por detener el elevador —Me sonrió sonrojada._

— _Fue un placer —Le devolví la sonrisa._

 _Permanecimos un momento en silencio mientras bajábamos, y yo como un psicópata la miraba fijamente sin disimulo alguno, observando como poco a poco se sonrojaba cada vez más._

 _Era algo muy agradable de ver, más con la canción A thousand years, acompañándonos de fondo._

 _Salimos del ascensor hacia la calle y noté como se veía frustrada mirando a todas partes. Eso llamó mucho mi atención, así que me acerqué a ella._

— _Disculpa. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Ella me miró un momento. —Creo que mi hermana me abandonó._

— _¿Qué? —Reí un poco—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

— _Ness es olvidadiza. Debió ver algo que le gustó y se fue —Sonrió—. Me llamo Isabella, pero dime Bella._

 _Sonreí. —Hmm... Simplemente debiste decirme que querías que te llamara hermosa y lo hubiera hecho._

 _Bella soltó una carcajada. —Eres todo un coqueto._

— _Algo así —Negué con la cabeza—. Soy Edward._

— _Mucho gusto._

— _Igualmente._

 _Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos en los que me ofrecí a quedarme con ella a esperar a que su hermana volviera, pero esta nunca lo hizo._

— _Si te tienes que ir, adelante, Edward —dijo._

 _Negué con la cabeza. —¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a recorrer Italia? —Ante su cara sorprendida continué—. Digo, no parece que tu hermana vaya a venir._

 _Asintió. —Está bien, si eres algún secuestrador serás el primer sospechoso gracias a las cámaras de seguridad._

 _Puse mis manos hacia arriba. —Soy solo un pobre empresario americano._

— _Te creo, y en verdad me alegro, porque mi padre solo es un pobre policía americano —Sonrió—. Y yo, una pobre decoradora de eventos... americana._

 _Sonreímos. —Me alegra que seas americana._

— _A mí igual —Inhaló y exhaló—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la laguna Veneta? Podríamos remar un poco._

 _Sonreí. —Me parece genial._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Actualidad._

—Fue la mejor jodida idea que Bella pudo haber tenido —aseguré medio _ido_ —. Ese día, fue el primero de muchos en Venecia.

—¿Y cuándo se hicieron novios oficialmente? —Escuché la pregunta de Jasper.

Suspiré. —El 21 de agosto, que fue el último día de ambos en Venecia. Volvimos a ir al lago y ahí le pedí ser...

Solté un jadeo.

¡¿Cómo mierda no se me había ocurrido antes?! ¡Era tan idiota! ¡Ya era el momento!

Rápidamente tomé mi celular llamando a mi secretaria, que contestó al segundo timbre.

—¿Sí, Edward?

—Katherine necesito que tengas listo el jet para mañana a primera hora con destino a Venecia y que nos hospedes en el hotel... Moresco.

Escuché como tecleaba rápidamente y bufaba. —Lo haré, pero si vuelves a llamarme Katherine pateare tus bolas y le diré a Garrett.

—Solo hazlo, Kate. —Rodé los ojos.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo y recuerda que soy solo una pobre mujer embarazada de seis meses...

—Gracias —La interrumpí y colgué.

Vi como mis hermanos me observaban atónitos antes de preguntar al mismo tiempo. —¿Te vas a Venecia?

—Así es. —Dejé unos billetes en la mesa poniéndome de pie—. Y tengo que ir a Tiffany's a comprar un anillo.

La boca de ambos se abrió y, sonriendo engreídamente, salí del bar rumbo a comprar el anillo de compromiso de mi novia.

.

.

.

La chica me miraba con lujuria.

Odiaba esa mierda. ¿No le pasaba por su _cabeza de chorlito_ que si yo venía por un anillo era porque iba a casarme? Mi pregunta no formulada se respondió por si sola al ver el aleteo de sus pestañas y su inclinación, que hacía resaltar sus tetas.

Aquí entre nos, no eran muy grandes. No como las de Bella, definitivamente no.

—No creo que a Bella le guste ese —Esa voz...

Me giré asustado encontrándome con Ness, mi atolondrada cuñada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Vannesa?

Se encogió de hombros. —Iba pasando justo por aquí, cuando vi unos _raritos_ cabellos de zanahoria y me dije "joder, yo conozco esa cabeza" y corrí sin importarme los peligros de la carretera para llegar hacia ti, _cuñadito_.

Hice un sonido de desagrado. No es que no la quisiera, a ella le debía el conocer a Bella, después de todo, pero era despistada, enfadosa y torpe; no quería lidiar con ella hoy.

—Además, vi como esta pelirroja fea te ponía las tetas casi en la cara sin la menor vergüenza —la chica se sonrojo— y supe que tenía que salvarte también.

Rodé los ojos. —Pues muchas gracias, Ness.

Volví mi vista hacia los anillos, tratando de encontrar al perfecto hasta que el dedo de Ness se puso en uno, señalándolo como si hubiera encontrado chocolate. Ella era una adicta a el.

—Este es el ideal, _pequeño_ Eddie.

Miré el anillo que ella señalaba —ignorando el apodo con el que me había llamado— y sí, ese era el anillo ideal para mi amor.

Era de oro blanco con un ovalo grande lleno de pequeños diamantes que lo hacían ver azul. Me encantaba y sabía que a Bella, también le encantaría.

—Por primera vez, tienes razón Ness —Le sonreí.

—Corrección _cuñis_ , por segunda vez —Me guiñó un ojo—. La primera, fue cuando olvidé a Bella en el hotel.

Sonreí ampliamente. —Exacto.

Compré el anillo y, con Ness pegada como cadillo a mí, salimos de la tienda.

—Cómprame un helado —Soltó de repente.

La miré intensamente. —¡Joder, Ness! Eres como una niña.

—Me lo merezco por ayudarte a escoger el anillo, no seas _codo_ ni mal agradecido.

Gemí y caminamos hacia el parque en donde estaba el puesto de helados y se lo compré a la _señorita enfadosa_.

Se sentó en una banca y sopesé la idea de correr hacia mi auto e irme dejándola allí, pero al ver su cara de perro abandonado fui y me senté junto a ella.

—A ver, Ness, cuéntame tus pecados —Bromeé y ella soltó una risita.

—Cabrón de mierda —Golpeó mi pecho—. Ahora sé por qué Bella está contigo, tienen el mismo humor de mierda.

Sonreí. —Anda, dime qué te pasa.

Suspiró con dramatismo. —Creo que amo a Riley.

—¿Y?

—¿¡Cómo que "¿Y?"!? —exclamó asustándome—. Lo de nosotros es solo sexo.

Rodé los ojos e hice un sonido con mi boca. —Eso es lo típico que pasa en esas relaciones, Vannesa. ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Eso es tan _cliché_.

—Oh, cállate. —Se enfurruñó y rodé los ojos.

—Todos lo saben, Ness. ¡Por dios! —continué molestándola.

Escuché como gruñó. —Bueno, señor _sabelotodo_ , ¿dígame qué puedo hacer?

—Fácil: dile que lo amas.

Ella puso sus manos en alto. —Dije que creía, no que lo hacía.

—Bueno, pues entonces, averígualo y díselo. —Le respondí con indiferencia.

—Te odio.

Sonreí y me puse de pie. —Y yo a ti, mocosa.

—Pendejo —siseó de vuelta.

—¿Te irás conmigo o te dejo aquí?

Me miró como si quisiera asesinarme. —Me voy contigo.

.

.

.

—Edward, bebé, si dejas de brincar en la cama sería de gran ayuda para mis mareos —Escuché que dijo Bella.

Me detuve inmediatamente. —Lo siento mucho, amor.

—Está bien, cariño —Se acurrucó un poco más a mí.

Me encontraba vibrando de entusiasmo con la sorpresa que le tenía a Bella para mañana. Aunque su mareo de hace rato me tenía un poco preocupado, no quería que se enfermara mañana cuando por fin le pediría matrimonio.

Claro está, que eso no me detendría, pero quería llevarla a Venecia, un lugar demasiado especial para ambos, pero primero estaba su salud.

Besé su mejilla y luego su frente, antes de acomodarme en forma de cucharita y susurrar en su oído. —Buenas noches, amor.

Escuché como murmuraba alguna incoherencia y se acurrucó aún más —si es posible— para caer en la inconsciencia, mientras yo rezaba porque mañana amaneciera bien de salud para irnos a Venecia y hacerle mi muy elaborada propuesta.

.

.

.

Me desperté con unas luces lastimando mis ojos y no sentí el cuerpo de Bella a mi lado, lo cual hizo que me levantara rápidamente.

Escuché como se abría la puerta del baño y Bella salía haciendo raros gestos en su rostro.

—¿Te sientes mejor hoy? —Le pregunté con cautela.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente. —Sí, cariño, hoy me siento de maravilla.

Sentí que se me quitó un peso de encima y le sonreí torcidamente. Quizás ya podríamos empezar con nuestro aniversario, aunque una parte de mí quería que nuestro aniversario comenzara hasta que llegáramos a Venecia.

—Feliz aniversario número dos —Le sonreí y ella corrió hacia mí, haciendo que cayéramos hacia la cama.

Nos besamos suavemente y le permití a su lengua entrar a mi boca mientras la succionaba. Hmm… sus besos eran la gloria, esos besos me harían escribir y recitar el poema más cursi del mundo.

Nos separamos de nuestro beso. —Feliz aniversario —Ambos sonreímos—. Creo que ahora deberíamos volver a dormir, es muy temprano.

Rápidamente eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que eran las cuatro con veinticinco minutos de la mañana, nuestro vuelo salía a las seis. Podríamos dormir un poco más pero dudaba que pudiera. Y Bella podría dormir en el vuelo.

—Nena, mi sorpresa no está aquí en Nueva York —Me miró confundida—. Tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto… Ya.

—¿En serio? —Se veía entusiasmada y eso me animó aún más.

—Sí, bebé —Le sonreí.

Vi como se levantó y sacó una maleta, me miró y sonrió. —¿Qué esperas para arreglarte e irnos?

Sonreí como idiota y corrí al baño a orinar para luego cambiarme de ropa.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Tengo unas grandes ganas de golpearte por hacerme esto —dijo Bella con voz contenida, mientras la ayudaba a bajar del jet con los ojos vendados.

—Amarás la sorpresa, amor —Besé su sien.

Refunfuñando hice que se subiera al auto que nos esperaba para llevarnos al hotel. En verdad no podía esperar a llegar, aunque ese solo sería el primer regalo, el segundo sería hasta la noche.

Eso me tenía jodidamente nervioso. Haría un jodida propuesta de matrimonio.

—Vamos, bebé, camina —susurré cerca del oído, con mi mano envuelta en su cintura—. Confía en mí.

Miré como se formaba una sonrisa en su boca. —Sabes que lo hago, amor.

Y lo sabía, aún recordaba cuando le pedí ser mi chica, que fue cuando le dije que confiara en que siempre la cuidaría.

.

.

.

 _21 de agosto de 2013._

— _Mañana te irás —Escuché que dijo Bella y me volteé a mirarla._

 _Sí, ya se acababan estas vacaciones que habían cambiado radicalmente mi solitaria vida llena de trabajo._

 _La miré intensamente. —Vamos al lago, ¿te parece?_

— _Sé lo que estás haciendo —Me señaló—. Tenemos que hablar Edward, yo..._

 _La interrumpí. —Vamos al lago._

 _Puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñando me siguió, mientras yo trataba de ocultar mi sonrisa._

 _._

 _._

— _Bueno, ya estamos aquí y no sé por qué... —La voz de Bella se apagó cuando tomé su rostro en mis manos._

— _Bella, yo... Bueno, es que tú... —Suspiré—. No tenemos por qué dejar de vernos cuando volvamos. Me gustas, Bella._

 _Ella me miró con ojos abiertos y después vi algo de decisión en sus ojos. —Sí, tú a mí igual me gustas y sí, no tenemos por qué dejar de vernos._

 _Asentí y sonreí. Ya era el momento. —¿Quieres... eh... ser mi novia?_

 _¡Dios! Eso había sido muy de secundaria, pero sentía que era lo correcto por hacer. Era lo que cualquier hombre tenía que hacer. Eso se sentía bien._

— _Por supuesto que sí, Edward._

 _Sentí un peso caer encima de mí y supe que era Bella; sin embargo, ella no había tomado en cuenta que gracias a ello ambos caeríamos al agua._

 _Salí a la superficie y me fijé que Bella también lo había hecho. La encontré sonriendo en mi dirección inocentemente._

— _No me mires así —Entrecerré mis ojos._

— _¿Cómo? —preguntó juguetona._

— _Como... Como si no hubieras hecho nada._

 _Nadó hacia mí y sentí cómo me abrazaba... Allí iba mi enojo, alejándose rápidamente de mí._

— _Lo siento, bebé, estaba emocionada —Besó mi cuello y me estremecí._

 _Bufé. —Está bien, cariño —Acaricié su espalda._

— _Moriremos de una pulmonía, el agua está muy fría. —La sentí temblar._

 _Suspiré. —Confía en mí, no pasará._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Actualidad._

Gracias a que ella confió en mí y se mantuvo calmada, pudimos salir del lago sin ningún daño y sin una pulmonía.

También, desde ese día, Bella y yo nos volvimos inseparables. Ella y su hermana Nessi se mudaron poco después a Nueva York, para independizarse, y eso hizo que nuestra relación se fortaleciera. Rápidamente la llevé a presentar a mi familia que, casi de inmediato, la quiso como de la familia.

Suspiré.

Bella era una de las mejores cosas que podían pasarme en mi aburrida y solitaria vida, solo ella. Por eso, estaba más que seguro de lo que iba a hacer hoy.

Quité la venda de los ojos de Bella. —¡Tadá! —exclamé.

Vi como miraba confundida a todas partes, antes de sonreír, girarse hacia mí y darme un abrazo de oso, subiendo sus piernas a mi cintura.

—¡Te amo mucho, bebé! —Besó todo mi rostro—. Mucho, mucho, muchote…

Le besé brevemente en los labios y le sonreí. —Te tengo otra sorpresa para exactamente... —Miré el reloj del mostrador— una hora.

Ella sonrió pícaramente. —Fíjate que yo también te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —Estaba seguro de que mis ojos habían brillado—. Acaso... ¿Compraste el traje de vaquera y...

Me pegó en el brazo. —No seas pervertido y ten paciencia.

Entrecerré mis ojos pero ella ni se inmutó y tomó su maleta, corriendo hacia el baño —supongo yo—, a arreglarse.

Sonriendo como el idiota enamorado que era, también comencé a arreglarme.

.

.

.

Abroché mi camisa, justo en el momento en el que la puerta del baño se abría, dejando ver a mi hermosa futura prometida.

Me quedé sin aliento.

Usaba un vestido ajustado de la parte del busto y, a partir de ahí un poco suelto, color coral. _Yisus_ , se veía absolutamente hermosa.

—Bebé estás… te ves muy hermosa —Me sonrió—. No podré mantener mis manos para mí.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque la vez anterior que salimos, casi haces que nos corran del restaurante —bufó indignada—. Lo peor es que fue en una reunión con tus propios socios.

Ese era uno de los muchos momentos que atesoraría por siempre. Estaban grabados como fuego en mi memoria.

—Ellos estaban peor que nosotros, nena —Me crucé de brazos—. Además, nosotros somos jóvenes, ellos ya pasan de los cincuenta... Simplemente, es asqueroso.

Me miró escéptica. —Eso quiere decir que... ¿cuando tengamos cincuenta años dejaremos de hacerlo?

Jadeé dramáticamente y negué con la cabeza. —Lo de nosotros es completamente diferente.

—Por ahora.

La tomé por la cintura y suavemente la acerqué a mí y la besé. —Te amo, bebé.

—También te amo… y mucho.

Sonreí y volví a besarla tratando de no profundizar el beso, eso traería un serio problema a mi _amiguito_ de abajo.

—Nena, no es que no ame besarte, sabes que lo adoro, pero... Tenemos que irnos.

Sonrió. —Entonces, vámonos. También tengo una sorpresa que darte.

.

.

.

Vi como el rostro de Bella se iluminaba y rápidamente giraba su rostro hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, pollito. —Me besó.

Bufé aún sonriendo. —Bebé… no comiences de nuevo con _ese_ apodo.

—Es ley que te lo diga, aquí —señaló el lago— fue donde te lo puse.

.

.

.

 _ **[Agosto 23 de 2013]**_

 _Dos días._

 _Solo llevábamos dos días de novios y la noche ya se me hacía muy, muy larga para poderla por fin volver a verla._

 _Cada día que habíamos pasado juntos era mejor que el anterior, y estos últimos días, habían sido... indescriptibles. Eran momentos que jamás se borrarían de mi memoria. Los atesoraba cada uno de ellos._

 _También lo que atesoraba eran sus besos._

 _¡Sus deliciosos besos!_

 _Ya no podría vivir sin ellos, lo sabía. Eran muy buenos, por no decir demasiado buenos para mi salud._

 _Eran las diez cincuenta de la mañana, en diez minutos iría por ella para salir. Iríamos a caminar por los alrededores de la ciudad, cosa por la que no podía esperar, y los malditos diez minutos estaban pareciendo cada vez más eternos._

 _Vi por la ventana y estaba corriendo mucho aire pero, después de todo, aquí hacía calor, así que sería bueno que corriera aire._

 _Mi móvil sonó por quinceava vez en la mañana y esta vez decidí por fin contestarle a mi adorada y, justo ahora, enfadosa madre._

— _Hola, mamá._

— _¿Por qué no me habías contestado, Edward? —Detecté un rastro de reproche en su voz y sentí un poco —casi nada—, de culpabilidad._

 _Pasé una mano por mi cabello. —Mamá recuerda que estoy de vacaciones, por lo que no contesto ninguna llamada telefónica._

— _Sí, bueno, también te hablé tres veces la noche pasada y el teléfono estaba ocupado —escuché su bufido—. ¿Con quién hablabas?_

 _Hice una mueca._

 _Aún no quería decirle de mi relación con Bella. Apenas llevábamos dos días y todavía estaba el regreso a nuestras ciudades. Esto de Venecia solo eran vacaciones por ambos lados, ni siquiera habíamos hablado del "después de Venecia"._

— _Mamá, ¿sabes que te estás escuchando como toda una madre psicópata? —Quise soltar una carcajada ante su jadeo pero me contuve._

— _Eres un grosero... —continuó hablando pero yo miraba el reloj consciente de que solo me quedaban dos minutos para llegar a la habitación de Bella— ...y solo estoy preocupada por ti..._

— _Mamá, me tengo que ir. Hablamos luego._

 _Corté la llamada y me sentí un poco mal por ello, pero tenía que ir por Bella._

 _Salí disparado hacia su habitación, bajando un piso por las escaleras, ya que era más fácil así y tardaría más en llegar por el elevador._

 _Tomé dos respiraciones para que ni Ness ni Bella, notaran que estaba agitado, y toqué dos veces la puerta. Escuché el sonido de voces, seguido de pasos y una risa ronca que inmediatamente supe que no era de Bella, si no de su hermana._

 _La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bella en un vestido blanco con flores azules suelto hacia abajo, que le quedaba de maravilla._

— _Hola, Edward —Nos dimos un breve beso que yo hubiera querido profundizar si no hubiera sido por el chiflido de Ness._

— _¡Oigan, aquí hay una menor! —La voz de Ness era muy aguda._

 _Vi como Bella rodaba sus ojos divertida. —Adiós, Ness._

 _Caminamos hacia el ascensor y salimos rumbo a las calles de Venecia, que eran realmente hermosas y coloridas. Me encantaba aquí. Claro está que Bella me ayudó mucho a que adorara este sitio. Hasta me había planteado alargar mis vacaciones, pero sabía que había demasiado trabajo en la empresa, y Emm y Jas no podrían con todo._

— _Me encanta este lugar —comentó maravillada Bella, mirando hacia abajo del puente._

 _Asentí dándole toda la razón. —Es muy hermoso, como tú._

 _Rió un poco mientras se sonrojaba adorablemente. —Desearía no irme de aquí nunca._

— _Créeme, yo igual —Suspiré—. Si no fuera por la empresa, me quedaría aquí siempre._

 _Asintió._

 _El aire llegó de lleno a mi rostro y fruncí el rostro, seguramente mi pelo ya era todo un maldito desastre._

— _¡Oh, Dios mío! —Escuché exclamar a Bella, antes de que soltara una larga carcajada._

 _La miré un segundo confundido y ella se rió aun más fuerte. Su risa era tan contagiosa que me vi a mí mismo carcajeándome con ella, sin saber un comino por qué._

 _Me calmé un poco y piqué el estómago de Bella. —¿De qué te estás riendo?_

 _Ella rió un poco más y suspiró, intentando clamarse. —Tu cabello._

 _¡Demonios! Sabía que algo tenía que ver con mi cabello, seguramente estaba totalmente alocado y más despeinado de lo normal._

— _¿Está muy despeinado?_

 _Negó y la miré confundida. —En realidad, me fijé bien en tu corte de pelo y color, sumándole la bonita mueca que hiciste, te pareciste a un pollito._

— _¿Un pollito? —pregunté escéptico._

 _Rió un poco más. —Sí, un lindo pollito —Me sonrió—. Creo que así te llamaré como apodo: pollito._

.

.

.

 _ **Actualidad.**_

Salí del recuerdo abruptamente, era uno agradable pero el apodo definitivamente no.

Rodé los ojos. —Si tú dices, amor.

Con el pasar del tiempo, había aprendido sabiamente, y gracias a mis hermanos y padre, que era mil veces mejor darle la razón en todo. Era mejor que estar escuchándola alegar durante horas las razones por las que ella tenía toda la maldita razón.

Tomé su mano. —Ven.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros hacia donde se encontraba John, quien sonrió y nos señaló la lancha con remos, solamente que esta vez sí la había pedido más grande. Digo, por si Bella se emocionaba de más y le daba por lanzarnos.

Escuché cómo Bella chillaba. —Siento como si estuviéramos retrocediendo en el tiempo, hacia 2013... cuando nos conocimos.

—Este fue el primer lugar al que vinimos, cuando afortunadamente tu hermana te olvidó.

Sonrió. —Agradezco eso.

—Sí, también agradezco que Ness sea una jodida despistada. —Ambos reímos.

Ayudé a Bella a subirse y, despidiéndome de John, quien me guiñó un ojo, también me subí y comencé a remar hasta llevarnos cerca del puente que quedaba ahí.

Las luces de la lancha comenzaron a encenderse y vi como Bella se sorprendía y sonreía. Había llegado el momento...

¡Joder! ¿Por qué de repente el anillo comenzaba a pesar en mi bolsillo? ¿Por qué de repente sentía muchísimo más calor?

Creo que comencé a hiperventilar, ya que Bella me miró nerviosa.

—¿Pasa algo, Edward?

Negué con la cabeza y, puse mi mente en claro antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Sabes? Pasé horas pensando qué regalarte, porque me encanta la forma en que tu rostro se ilumina cada vez que te sorprendo en nuestros aniversarios de cada seis meses —Tomé aire—. Jasper y Emmett, ayer por la tarde me invitaron a tomar una copa para que dejara de lado el estrés, y entonces, comenzaron a tocar la canción _A thousand years_ y recordé cómo te conocí y... Simplemente supe que tú eras la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban y saqué la —ahora— muy pesada caja de mi bolso.

—Sé que la mayoría de las veces peleamos pero ¿sabes? Es justo así como quiero pasar el resto de mis días… Junto a ti, peleando, besándonos, tú golpeándome o como sea, pero quiero que así sea siempre —Parpadeé un par de veces porque hasta a mí se me juntaron las lágrimas—. Pero es tu decisión elegirme para pasar el resto de tu vida y es por eso que te lo voy a preguntar: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sollozó y habló con voz temblorosa. —Por supuesto que sí, pollito.

Permití que una lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla, mientras con las manos temblorosas por la emoción deslizaba el anillo por su dedo anular.

Bella se abalanzó hacia mí en un abrazo, seguido de un beso y nada se sintió mejor que eso. Mi Bella había aceptado ser mi esposa.

—Amor, yo... también te tengo una sorpresa —dijo en cuanto nos separamos de nuestro beso.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté curioso.

Ella suspiró y buscó en su bolso, hasta que sacó una caja en forma de... Pollito. Al parecer, aunque bien hubiéramos celebrado nuestro aniversario en Nueva York, ella estaba dispuesta a recordarme ese apodo.

Estiró su mano entregándome la caja y la tomé. —Ábrela, bebé.

Tomando aire la abrí lentamente, aunque en realidad lo que quería era abrirla lo antes posible, pues estaba que me moría de curiosidad.

Vi el contenido y me quedé frito.

¿No se suponía que yo la sorprendía a ella y… no al revés?

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —pregunté sin aliento mientras observaba una prueba de embarazo con dos rayas.

Ella soltó una risita. —Bueno, comenzó con un Edward desnudo y una Bella...

—Ah, muy listilla ahora —Solté una ligera risa—. ¿Qué pasó con los anticonceptivos?

Se encogió de hombros. —¿Has oído eso de que las inyecciones se vencen antes? —Asentí mientras ella se sentaba sobre mí—. Bueno, pues eso pasó y además, tú nunca quieres usar condón, aun cuando yo te pedí que lo hicieras sin estar segura de cuándo vencía.

Sonreí burlonamente.

¿Quién usaba condón cuando tenía una relación estable? Claramente, nadie.

La miré a los ojos, esos ojos que brillaban mientras me miraban al igual que los míos, y confirmé que había tomado la mejor decisión al pedirle casarse conmigo.

Eso sería algo de lo cual nunca me arrepentiría, además de que ahora ella me iba a convertir en padre.

¡Joder! ¡Iba a ser padre!

Y en ese momento la amé incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Te amo mucho, Isabella.

Ella sonrió y me besó, antes de susurrar en mis labios: —Y yo te amo muchísimo más, Edward.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Espero les guste este os, que lo hice con lagrimas, sudor y sangre, en donde conocieron mi pequeño lado cursi :') Este os, estará concursando (como ya leyeron arriba) y si les gusta, espero me apoyen.

Muchísimas gracias a **Pichi** , por revisar el capítulo, eres la mejor (pero eso tu ya lo sabes) y gracias por la paciencia jejee :*

Nos leemos pronto, ya que posiblemente suba mas acerca de esta parejita.


	2. Outtake: La boda

**Outtake uno: Malas combinaciones y boda.**

—Ya sabes, nena, nada de estresarte. —Vi como rodo los ojos, así que la mire seriamente—. Lo digo en serio, bebe.

—Solo tengo tres meses, Edward, deja de volverte loco. —Su voz fue enojada y como era demasiado temprano para pelear simplemente la bese.

Tome mi reloj de la mesita de noche. —Cuídate, nos vemos por la tarde en casa de mi madre.

—Adiós, pollito. —Nos besamos y salí de casa, con las malditas ganas de regresarme y acostarme junto a ella y su pequeño —casi inexistente—, bultito que yo amaba mucho.

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, mientras conducía mi auto, tratando de convencer a mi cerebro que debíamos ir a trabajar o papa ahora si iba a decidir dejarme sin trabajo y regresar el.

En este último mes, papa había pasado más tiempo en la empresa que yo y sabía que ya estaba llegando a su límite. Por más que yo fuera a darle el primer nieto o nieta, eso no me daba derecho a abusar de su generosidad. Claro está que mama estaba de mi lado porque la estaba dejando a ella, Alice y Rose, ayudar a mi nena con los preparativos de la boda y porque, por fin iba a tener a su nieto más esperado.

Rodé los ojos y estacione mi auto, para después bajar y subirme al elevador —que se detuvo en el piso diez, dejándome durante media hora allí—, como retrasado parado y viendo mi reflejo en las puertas, mientras maldecía a todos y pensaba en que lo mejor era regresar a casa con Bella.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra Edward! —Exclamo Emm, pero continúe caminando hacia el elevador—. Le llamare a papa y... A mama.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él. —Mama, esta de mi lado, controlara a papa.

Jasper entro en la maldita escena también. —Recuerda que ella dijo que ya no te ayudaría, pues papa pasaba más tiempo aquí que en casa.

—Y ella pasa más tiempo en mi casa también, así que ni ve a papa. —Los fulmine con la mirada.

Emmett, sonrió. —Pero ya tiene la seguridad que está en casa descansando.

Les hice un gesto de desprecio y tratando —inútilmente—, de salvar mi dignidad camine de regreso a mi oficina bajo su atenta mirada y sonrisa.

—Ni porque es el presidente de la empresa, parece importarle. —Escuche susurrar a Jas.

—Jodido mandilón. —Claramente ese fue Emm, pues no se escuchó como un susurro.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y antes de entrar me gire hacia ellos. —Pendejos, envidiosos.

.

.

.

¡Por fin salía del infierno!

Rápidamente tome mi maletín y unos cuantos papeles, y salí de mi oficina cerrándola con mucha fuerza la puerta y vi como Ángela se sobresaltaba.

—Que tenga bo... Bonita tarde, señor Cullen. —Dijo entrecortadamente.

Le sonreí. —Igualmente Ángela.

Afortunadamente, no tuve ningún incidente para llegar a casa de mi madre donde me esperaba Bella y su bultito.

Entre a la casa de mis padres y camine hacia la sala, de dónde provenía varios murmureos y risitas... Parecían adolescentes.

Rodé los ojos y me hice notar. —Ey, hola.

La cabeza de Bella, giro de una forma que casi corrí hacia ella para asegurarme de que no se había lastimado o algo por el estilo, pero me contuve manteniendo una sonrisa en mi rostro solo para ella.

—Hola, amor. —Vi cómo se puso de pie y llego hacia besando brevemente mis labios.

Sonreí bobamente. —Hola, corazón mío.

Si, ahora soy más cursi que hace dos meses atrás y me importa una mierda lo que piense la gente. La amo y si por mi fuera lo gritara desde la estatua de la libertad... ¡Demonios! Hasta a mi estaba afectándome de cierta forma el embarazo.

—Ya tenemos unos platillos seleccionados, que vimos en la página de internet... Pero ahora iremos hacia allá, los probamos y los seleccionamos. —Anuncio entusiasmada.

Le sonreí abiertamente. —Por supuesto, bebe.

—Entonces vámonos ya.

Tomo su bolso y me después mi mano, arrastrándome hacia la puerta apenas dándonos tiempo de despedirnos, bueno a mí de saludar y después despedirme.

—Tienes que conducir rápido, Edward.

Encendí el auto. —No conduciré a alta velocidad, Bella.

—Necesitamos llegar a tiempo.

Bufe. —Falta media hora, podremos llegar y deja de ser tan terca.

Vi de reojo como me miro con enojo, pero la ignore y continúe conduciendo, pero a los pocos minutos escuche su sollozo.

¡Me lleva la que me trajo! Odiaba verla llorar aunque en estos días ella lloraba mucho más que antes y a veces lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo cosa que era jodidamente rara.

Detuve el auto al ver el semáforo en rojo y me gire había ella. —Nena, no llores. —Me acerque y bese su cabeza—. No fue mi intensión herir tus sentimientos y alterarme.

—Yo tengo la culpa —limpio sus mejillas—. No debo de ser tan ridícula diciéndote que te apresures cuando tenemos mucho tiempo.

No me dispuse a desmentir eso, solamente le asentí, dándole la razón y ella me sonrió adorable y tiernamente.

—Ahora conduce, antes de que los de atrás se enojen.

Sonreí y volví a conducir, no vaya a ser que se enoje también por eso y después termine llorando.

.

.

.

Negué con la cabeza, observando a Bella. —Isabella, sigo insistiendo que ese platillo es una mierda.

—Pero sabe bien y es elegante. —Bufo.

—Solo es un puto brócoli y... Yo no llamaría carne a esa pequeña mierda que está a un lado. —Encarne una ceja y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

De reojo, pude ver como la mujer me miraba mal y después ponía mala cara, mientras —según ella—, disimuladamente se alejaba de nosotros.

Bella, me dio la mirada. —Es delicioso.

—Exijo que sea un platillo con porciones más grandes. —Mi voz sonó firme—. Con eso ni se llenaran los cuatrocientos setenta y dos invitados.

Ella rodo sus preciosos ojos. —Habrán tres platillos y un postre, claro que se llenaran.

—No lo harán y exijo que sea de porciones más grandes. —Insistí.

Permanecimos mirándonos por unos segundos que parecieron horas largas, hasta que ella entrecerró sus ojos y volvió la mirada hacia los platillos.

Medite todo esto y después la mire. —Tal vez deberíamos contratar a una organizadora de bodas.

Vi un pastelillo y con cuidado tome la pequeña cuchara, partiendo un pedazo de pastel y comiendolo.

Sin esperármelo sentí un golpe fuerte en mi estómago que me hizo mirar sorprendido a mi prometida y madre de mi hijo no-nato.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

— ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? —Exclame y rápidamente me arrepentí.

En sus ojos había infinidad de emociones, desde la más profunda ira hasta el dolor y decepción. Yo no había echo ninguna tontería, ya ni siquiera la estaba molestando por el pequeño platillo... Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba comiendo demasiado.

— ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! —Me señalo con su dedo—. ¿Crees que no soy capaz de preparar nuestra boda?

—Yo sé que tú eres capaz de hacerlo, era una simple suposici...

Me interrumpió. —Soy lo suficiente capaz, tú lo has dicho, por lo cual no necesito la ayuda de nadie más.

Casi, me da un tic nervioso de lo jodidamente bipolar que es esta mujer, pero aun así sea la mujer más bipolar e histérica del mundo, no la cambiaría por absolutamente nada en el mundo.

Incluso así como está ahora; toda hormonal, la ame más de lo que mucho que ya lo hacía.

.

.

.

Paso el mes que tenía que pasar y ahora estábamos a tan solo tres días para por fin casarnos, Bella había estado quejándose de que el vestido ya no le quedaba pero mi madre rápidamente tomo cartas en el asunto y lo arreglo.

Agradecí eso como jamás imagine que lo haría, si no hubiera sido por mi adorada madre, Bella hubiera pasado llorando días y lo más seguro es que en su locura hormonal cancelara la boda sin más.

Suspire y me acosté en la cama al lado de Bella.

Mañana comenzaría el ensayo y sería una pesadilla, Jessica Stanley era la encargada de los ensayos y era un horrible dolor de culo. Ni Bella, ni yo la soportábamos, era exigente y nunca sonreía, quería que todo fuera a su manera y tenía una manera muy... Peculiar de pedir las cosas.

Estaba a nada de ya quedarme dormido cuando mi móvil sonó, avisando que había llegado un mensaje.

Estire la mano y lo tome, abriéndolo.

 _Mañana a las nueve y media en el hotel. Si llegas tarde te hare sufrir, Edward._

 _Buenas noches y te amo, bebe._

¡Lo bueno que me amaba!

Bufando volví a cerrar los ojos y caí en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque sentía a Bella removerse a los pocos minutos de quedarme dormido, así que abrí los ojos.

— ¿Cariño, estas bien? —Tome su hombro suavemente y ella grito, asustándome. — ¿Qué pasa, bebe?

Mi corazón martillaba contra mi pecho fuertemente.

¿Qué tal si algo estaba mal con él bebe?

Bella, hizo un raro movimiento y después la sentí abrazarme con fuerza, demasiada fuerza.

Acaricie su espalda. — ¿Que va mal, corazón?

—Bebe, tuve un sueño horrible. —Ella me apretó más—. Tu... En plana boda entrabas en pánico y salías corriendo.

Sin poderlo evitar, solté una pequeña risa.

¡Su maldito sueño era una tontería! Jamás entraría en pánico y menos cuando ya por fin nos casaríamos, era algo que llevaba soñando desde... Bueno, creo que desde la primera vez que le dije que la amaba.

Vi como ella se separó de mí y me miro. — ¿Crees que soy tonta por soñar eso?

—Por supuesto que no. —Le sonreí—. Solo que es una tontería que sueñes eso, cuando he soñado durante mucho tiempo casarme contigo.

Ella me sonrió tiernamente y me beso. —Te amo mucho y prometo que si entras en pánico, cacheteare tu bonito rostro.

Le sonreí coquetamente. —Hmm, ¿bonito rostro?

—Sí, presumido. —Respondió e hizo un puchero—. No dijiste que me amas.

Le bese la nariz. —Sabes que te amo mucho.

Ella sonrió y después un par de besos —que no quisimos llevarlos a mas—, por fin nos pudimos dormir en paz, para mañana tener las energías necesarias para soportar a Jessica y los ensayos para "la boda perfecta".

.

.

.

La mirada reprobatoria de mama fue lo primero que nos recibió cuando llegamos a los ensayos. Papa, solamente negó con su cabeza y nos dejó con mi madre para que comenzara con sus exagerados escándalos.

—Te dije Edward, te mande un mensaje y llegas a esta hora. —Negó con su cabeza— ustedes dos se pasan en verdad, estoy enojada con ambos.

—Mama, Bella no podía dormir en la noche, estaba teniendo muchas pesadillas.

Mama, miro a Bella. — ¿Es verdad eso, nena?

Rodé los ojos ante su tono maternal hacia ella. Trataba mucho mejor a Bella, que a mí; que era su jodido hijo.

—Sí, Esme —asintió mi nena— supongo que los nervios de la boda tienen mucho que ver.

Mama, asintió comprensiva. —Lo más seguro.

Escuche unos tacones y gruñí bajamente. —Bueno, ya que llegaron los atrasados novios, lo mejor es que avance de manera rápida hacia los ensayos.

—Ya vamos, Jessica. —Le respondió Bella.

— ¡Pero que sea ya! —Espeto y escuche como sus tacones se alejaban.

—Esa mujer se está ganando mi odio y una buena patada en el culo. —Escuche que mascullo Bella, en voz baja sorprendiéndonos a mama y a mí. —Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

—Te entiendo.

Los tres caminamos hacia donde serían los ensayos y donde ya se encontraba el reverendo Webber, para comenzar con esta pesadilla de los putos ensayos. En lo personal, yo no los veía necesarios, pero mama se empeñó en que si lo eran y tras darle un millón de razones a Bella, la termino convenciendo sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

Jessica, se puso en medio de todos y con papeles en sus manos, comenzó a hablar. —Edward, tú vas a entrar y caminar por este pasillo, del brazo de tu madre. —Camino un poco y señalo la primera fila—. Cuando llegues aquí, tu madre tomara asiento y tú continuaras hasta llegar a tu puesto y permanecerás allí de pie.

Todos asentimos y Jessica, camino de nuevo hacia donde estaba al principio.

— ¿Dónde están los padrinos? —Miro alrededor y Rose y Emm, se pusieron frente a ella—. Bien. Ustedes dos, caminaran a una distancia de tres metros de Edward y su madre, hasta llegar a la primera fila de la izquierda y allí tomara asiento. —Leyó algo en las hojas y levanto su mirada—. ¿Los segundos padrinos? —Ness y Jasper, dieron un paso al frente—. Ustedes harán los mismo que los otros. Ya saben, tres metros de distancia y tomar asiento en la primera fila de la izquierda, a un lado de los primeros padrinos.

Los padrinos asentimos y tras la orden de Jessica, de tomar nuestros puestos y comenzar a caminar, tal y como ella nos ordenó, comencé a caminar con mi madre en mi brazo, mientras papa y Alice, se encontraban en su lugar de pie en la primera fila sonriendo.

Deje a mama donde debía y me puse frente al reverendo, esperando a que llegaran las ordenes de Jessica.

— ¿El padre de la novia donde esta?

Charlie, dio un paso al frente y con su típica voz grave y seca, hablo. —Aquí estoy.

—Póngase a un lado de la novia y en cuanto comience a sonar la segunda estrofa donde sobara el piano y el violín juntos entran. —Ambos asintieron y Jessica se volteo hacia todos—. Ahora regrésense todos y vamos a reiniciar el ensayo. —Miro duramente a los chicos del coro musical—. No quiero errores, niños.

Suspirando, regresamos a nuestro lugar del principio y vi a Bella, que estaba roja y muy seria. Quise caminar hacia ella pero un brazo me detuvo.

—Ya vamos a comenzar y quiero todo bien. —La voz de Jessica, retumbo en mis oídos—. ¿Entiendes?

La mire fulminante y me zafe de su mano, volviendo a posicionarme al lado de mi madre.

— ¡Ya entremos!

Comenzó a sonar la melodía de solamente el piano y comencé a caminar, haciendo todo lo que la enfadosa de Jessica, ordeno.

El violín entro junto al piano y esa fue la señal de Bella y su padre, me gire y vi cómo se acercaban y ahora sí, mi nena traía una hermosa sonrisa en su boca mientras me miraba. Charlie, la dejo a mi lado y ambos nos giramos hacia el reverendo, sintiendo como Jessica, se posicionaba detrás de nosotros.

El reverendo Webber, se aclaró su garganta. —Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la reunión de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, los cuales por voluntad propia han tomado la decisión de unir sus vidas. —Sonrió hacia nosotros.

El reverendo se tomó la molestia de dar todo un discurso acerca del amor y fidelidad, además de que a partir de ahora Bella y yo, éramos un equipo.

—Ahora, ambos dirán sus votos. —Anuncio el reverendo y empezó Bella.

—Hoy, Edward, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo...

— ¡Habla más fuerte, Bella! —Gruño Jessica, interrumpiendo a Bella—. Todos queremos escuchar tus votos, así que sube un poco más la voz. —Rodé los ojos y Bella, tomo un respiro—. Repite tus votos de nuevo.

Bella, tomo un respiro y comenzó. —Hoy, Edward, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu esposa, sino como tu amiga, tu amante y tu confiden...

— ¡Jesucristo, Bella! —Grito Jessica—. Te he dicho más fuerte y primero lo haces bien y de pronto bajas la voz demasiado.

Me gire hacia Jessica, con la meta de enfrentarla pero en lo que me voltee Bella, también lo hizo, lanzándole uno de los ramos que se hallaban a un lado de nosotros en el rostro, dejándola estupefacta y a mí y a todos, sorprendidos.

— ¡Podrías callarte de una puta vez! —Le grito Bella en la cara—. Esta es mi puta boda y yo voy a hablar como yo quiera, además de que es un asco la manera en que decoraste este lugar y la música de entrada no es la que te pedí, es más vieja que mi abuela. —Tomo aire y bajo la voz—. Estas despedida y no quiero volver a verte la cara en un futuro, además de que solo se te pagara la mitad de lo acordado, gracias a tu mierda de trabajo.

Me acerque a mi nena, y le acaricie la espalda, hablándole en el oído. — ¿Quieres cancelar la boda, bebe? Prometo no molestarme.

Ella me sonrió. —Por supuesto que no, tú y yo nos casaremos. —Miro a mis cuñadas—. Rose y Alice, se encargaran de la decoración de este lugar. ¡Claro que habrá boda!

Le sonreí y la bese fuertemente, hasta que escuche como tosía nuestra familia.

—Sí, bueno, Eddie, creo que lo mejor es que tú y Bellita, se vayan a su habitación. —Dijo la fea voz de Emm, pero en parte tenia razón.

.

.

.

La decoración de la boda había cambiado demasiado, no había nada de lo que Jessica había decorado y la verdad me alegraba, a mí tampoco me había gustado su decoración, además de que ella le había gritado a mi nena.

Entre por el pasillo lleno de flores con mis padres juntos detrás de mí, seguidos de ellos Rose y Emm, y después Ness y Jasper. Escuche un ruido y un quejido, para después una maldición. Si no me fallaba el oído, esa era Ness.

Me detuve frente al reverendo con las miradas de todos sobre mí y suspire, sentía un nudo en la garganta y algo pesado en el estómago. No había visto a Bella, desde ayer y la extrañaba, también ayer por la noche había sido mi despedida de soltero, pero esa era algo de lo cual no quería recordar hoy.

La tonada de una canción demasiado familiar me trajo de regreso y con ella un millón de nervios juntos. Esa era la tonada de que Bella, ya venía por el pasillo.

Tome una bocanada de aire y me voltee para recibirla.

Se veía despampanante con ese vestido blanco pegada hasta sus pechos y de allí suelto —debido a su pequeño bulto—, además de un peinado sencillo con su pelo totalmente agarrado en dos trenzas.

Le sonreí abiertamente y ella hizo lo mismo, aunque pude ver que estaba demasiado nerviosa por como temblaba su mano junto a la de Charlie.

Charlie, le dio un beso en la mejilla y puso su mano en la mía. Y me di cuenta que mi mano también temblaba.

El reverendo dijo el mismo discurso como lo había hecho en el fracasado ensayo de ayer, pero hoy lo extendió un poco más, haciendo que mis nervios aumentaran.

Y llego el momento de decir nuestros votos y estaba aún más nervioso.

¿Y que si me equivocaba?

Bella, tomo un respiro antes de hablar. —Edward, te tomo como esposo. Ante estos testigos prometo amarte y cuidarte durante nuestras vidas. Te tomo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos, del mismo modo que me ofrezco a ti con todas mis virtudes y defectos. Te ayudare cuando necesites ayuda y te pediré ayuda cuando la necesite. Te elijo a ti como la persona con la que compartiré mi vida. —suspiro y sus ojos estaban cristalinos—. Si, acepto.

¡Mierda! Hasta mis ojos estaban jodidamente cristalinos.

Ella había cambiado sus votos.

—Mi vida se ha vuelto el centro de la tuya. Mi vida no es nada si no es junto a la tuya. —Tome aire—. Bella, qu7edate siempre a mi lado, se mi amiga fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo siempre seré tu compañero incondicional para todos los días de tu vida. Te amo. —sonreí y mire al reverendo—. Acepto.

—Yo los declaro; marido y mujer —nos sonrió a ambos—. Ahora sí, pueden besarse.

Y claro que lo hice.

Esto era algo de lo que jamás iba a estar arrepentido, fue una de las mejore cosas que pude hacer. Amaba a Bella y ella sería la madre de mi hijo y de mis otros futuros hijos, además de que no me veía me otra parte más que con ella.

—Te amo mucho. —susurre aun con los labios junto a los de ella.

Sentí su sonrisa. —Te amo muchísimo más, pollito.

— ¿Mucho?

—Demasiado.

Nos separamos y fue cuando se vinieron la bola de aplausos, abrazos y besos por parte de nuestra familia y amigos.

* * *

 **Había perdido esta parte de la historia y revisando mis registros en "Safe Creative" descargue la de esta historia y encontre que la habia registrado junto con este Outtake. Cuando la publique esta parte por primera vez tenía una nota de autor, que ahora no rcuerdo, equis, como sea, publico esta parte en forma de agradecimiento por el apoyo que me han dado. Continuare con las historias pendientes en unos días (en cuanto pasen los exámenes), aunque incluso creo que me tardare mas.**

 **GRACIAS**


End file.
